The Paths Her Life Would Have Taken
by i-lovedyoufirst
Summary: Five 100-word Jake/Bella drabbles based on the first five songs to come up on shuffle.
1. The Last Something That Meant Anything

**AN: These five drabbles are the result of June's drabble contest over at livejournal's Bella/Jake fic community theair_thesun. The challenge is to put your iPod on shuffle, and write 100-word fics for the first songs that come up. It was so much fun. Enjoy!**

* * *

**The Last Something That Meant Anything x Mayday Parade**

_you know my heart / so tell me honestly / did you ever really want this? / __i'll be okay / is that what you want me to say? / it's called breakup / cause it's broken_

"I'll be okay. Is that what you want me to say?" She cringed.

"Yes. No. Not like that."

"Not like _what_? I can only lie so well."

"I don't want you to lie."

"You don't want me to be honest, either." She cringed again.

"I thought we could just…talk. Like before."

"You don't want to hear the things I have to say, Bella." She wasn't sure how he meant it.

"But if we could just—"

"Some things you can't take back."

"I thought I could love you. I didn't mean to lie."

"I'll be okay." But she knew better.


	2. Alone

**Alone x Glee Cast**

_you don't know how long i have waited / and i was gonna tell you tonight / but the secret is still my own / and my love for you is still unknown / alone_

"Bells, I've gotta tell you something." She turned to Jake, giving him her full attention. The garage was quiet. They were _alone _in a way he'd been waiting for for weeks. There were no snooping friends, no impending pizza man to interrupt what he had to say. Most importantly, her face was clear. Her eyes were bright. Her gaze was steady. Edward wasn't with them today.

"Bella, I—"

"Almost done in there?" Billy's voice rang like a shot through their perfect aloneness, and Jacob abandoned his confession.

"Yeah," he called, and shrugged to Bella. "Never mind." Next time, maybe.


	3. This Is Home

**This Is Home x Switchfoot**

_i've got my memories / always inside of me / but i can't go back / back to how it was / this is home / now i'm finally where i belong_

"How often do you think about him?" Bella eyed her boyfriend warily.

"Jake, do we really need to—"

"I'm not trying to start anything, Bells. Really. I just wonder." He squeezed her hand, and somehow she had the strength.

"Sometimes. Not like I used to, but…now and then. I feel the hole sometimes, but it's like a phantom limb. Just a reminder, even though it's gone."

Jake's eyes widened. "_Gone_?"

She nodded, kissed him lightly. "I've got my memories, Jake, but I could never go back. My heart doesn't want that anymore." She held him tightly. "_This_ is home."


	4. Après Moi

**Après Moi x Regina Spektor**

_i must go on standing / you can't break that which isn't yours_

"I couldn't imagine a world without you in it. I was so afraid, Bella. I thought I'd broken you."

At his words, she felt something very tightly wound inside her _give_ in a way it never had before. She stepped back in the shadowy hall. He looked concerned, but she could barely see him. Her vision was flooded with zealous intensity. The tan of his skin. The brightness of his smile. The glint of the sun on their bikes_._ She blinked hard and the colours cleared, leaving her in shadows again. She smiled.

"You can't break what isn't yours, Edward."


	5. Like A Racecar

**Like A Racecar x Hawk Nelson**

_cut the corners if you'd like to / i'll let you drive / i'll let you take me away_

The knock was loud and annoying, and Jacob would have sworn was being delivered directly to his skull rather than to the door. 4am. Good thing Billy slept like the dead.

"Take me somewhere." Eyes wild, clothes disheveled, hair unbrushed, Bella was the picture of madness. Also, she was beautiful.

"Shouldn't you be—"

"In Italy. Yes. I told Alice to go without me."

"But without you there, he could—"

"Take me somewhere." He rubbed his eyes and appraised her frantic bout of temporary insanity. "Bells, maybe you should—"

"I'll let you drive."

He nodded. "Let's go."


End file.
